wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Aracari
''-UNDERGOING REVAMP-'' Count my cards, watch 'em fall Blood on a marble wall I like the way they all Scream Aracari is an OC made by Silver for the Song-Based OC competition. She is based on the song you should see me in a crown ''by Billie Eilish.'' She is a RainWing princess who was abandoned in the Night Kingdom before Darkstalker's time, but took over the NightWing throne upon killing the queen. A P P E A R A N C E Aracari is slim and sleek with clear ocean-blue eyes. She has a long neck and moves with graceful certainty, never a step out of place. Her scales have an iridescent sheen because she polishes them every night. She has tipped each of her teeth with iron in an effort to become more deadly. She inlayed each of her scales with diamonds that she was gifted by the NightWing ruler, Queen Mindful. This makes her shimmer even more than she already does. She is tall and built for running, flying, and agility rather than talon-to-talon combat or brute force. She is lethally beautiful, drawing dragons in with her beauty, using them, and then disposing of them however she sees fit. Although Aracari has color-shifting scales, she is normally a galaxy blue with ebony black spots to fit in with the other NightWings as much as she can. She has a holster for her dagger, which has a titanium hilt carved with the three moons, each inlayed with a differently colored diamond. She wears a silver diadem with onyx and diamonds inlayed in it. Her wings are long and she has scars all over her body, except for her face and neck. P E R S O N A L I T Y Aracari puts on a façade of kindness and innocence, and at first glance she is kind and charming, the best queen of the NightWings that the kingdom has ever seen. She is an amazing liar, but she has major trust issues and is empty and broken inside. Many dragons that have seen her true self and escaped from her wrath try to warn others about her. She is very vengeful and merciless, and she has no conscience. She will kill in an instant and not feel bad about it, as she has been hardened to almost all pain after killing so much. She is good at hiding emotions and is really broken. She thinks that power will give her the tools to get revenge on everyone who hurt her. Aracari is broken inside, as she has killed many dragons and hurt still others. The only dragon who actually makes her happy is Nightfall, a powerless NightWing who she met at school. She is allowed to be herself to Nightfall, who is her rock. She often overestimates or reads too much into situations and dragons because of her inability to trust, which is her main downfall. She will do almost anything to protect her lies and credibility, but she will do anything at all to save Nightfall, even if it means ruining her chances of being queen of the continent. She was suicidal when she was younger, but she thought that she could be happy if she only gained enough power and responsibility to forget about her problems, which was a large fallacy on her part. She is not your textbook supervillain, as she will literally do whatever it takes to get what she wants, and she will not feel bad at all. The source of her anger is not the NightWings, in fact, but one NightWing in particular. Ex-Queen Ferocity, Queen Mindful's mother, hated her daughter. In the hopes of killing her daughter and controlling the new queen, she urged Aracari to take control, which Aracari did. However, Ferocity made a monster without knowing. Aracari killed Mindful and then killed Ferocity, threatening to murder anyone else who stood in the way of her power. At first, she was racked with guilt over killing dragons, but as she did it more she was steeled to the pain and blocked out her conscience. She was changed. B A C K S T O R Y Bite my tongue, bide my time Wearing a warning sign Wait 'til the world is mine Aracari had lived in the orphanage for almost her whole dragonethood. She went to school, where she met Nightfall, her closest confidant and friend. Nightfall introduced her to Prince Darkness, thinking they would be a good couple. This hurt Aracari, but since she would do anything for Nightfall, she consented to one date. During this time, Darkness developed a crush on Aracari, even though she felt nothing. He took her to the palace the next month, where she met all of the royal family. Ex-Queen Ferocity saw an opportunity in this new RainWing dragoness and told her to kill Queen Mindful. At first Aracari refused, but then she realized that she might impress Nightfall more if she became a queen, so she agreed. Lord Visioneyes overheard this conversation, and tried to warn Mindful and King Void, her husband. However, they were so smitten with Aracari that they said he was crazy and ignored him. Visions I vandalize Cold in my kingdom size Fell for these ocean eyes The night she was going to kill Mindful, the queen's personal seer delivered a prophecy that warned the palace of Aracari's danger. She quickly rewrote the prophecy to warn the royals of the threat Ferocity posed to the queen. She then slaughtered Mindful and Void while they were sleeping, and told the seer to testify against Ferocity for the crimes on penalty of death. She assumed the throne the next day, and proposed to Darkness, whispering in his ear that he had to accept, that he had chosen her and there was no going back. You should see me in a crown Gonna run this nothing town Watch me make 'em bow One by one by one One by one by You should see me in a crown Your silence is my favorite sound Watch me make 'em bow One by one by one One by one by one She became a very progressive ruler, deciding to help all dragonets be the best they could be. She made other radical changes, which angered everyone else in the palace. She decided she would make them all bow to her rule, or they would die. She passed laws against the rich and the royals, which worked like a charm. When other dragons revolted, however, she passed laws against every dragon over 20, saying that if they didn't submit wholeheartedly to her rule they would die. This made Nightfall disappointed in her, but Aracari regained her trust by easing up on the laws and passing a new one that would let dragons break the law three times before being executed. This increased her popularity a very small amount, but it was an increase nonetheless. Count my cards, watch 'em fall Blood on a marble wall I like the way they all scream Aracari spent nights strategizing her next moves, analyzing all the possible moves she had and all the weaknesses she needed to cover up. In this way, she picked off her opposers one by one, filling their posts with her supporters. She took to killing in a specially made soundproofed room under the palace with marble walls. She wanted to keep the screams for her own private enjoyment, thinking they were the sound of victory. Tell me which one is worse Living or dying first Sleeping inside a hearse (I don't dream) On the night of the wedding, Darkness tried to back out, terrified by Aracari's new personality. Knowing she'd lose all credibility if she didn't get married, she opened up to him about how her killings used to haunt her and she was suicidal for a long while before. She assured him this would just be temporary, and that soon she would never have to kill again. He was still unconvinced, so she asked him whether he wanted to live with her or die alone, to which he hurriedly said live with her. And so they ended up getting married. You say, "Come over baby I think you're pretty" I'm okay, I'm not your baby If you think I'm pretty You should see me in a crown Soon after the wedding, Nightfall told her that she thought Aracari was lesbian like her and that she had prayed that she wouldn't marry Darkness. Aracari told her that she was in fact lesbian, and that she was just marrying Darkness for appearances. She told the story of their second date and how she refused to go home with Darkness in favor of hanging out with Nightfall. Nightfall was relieved at this, and they had their first kiss. This made Aracari realize that in order to have Nightfall, she would need to do whatever it took to keep her position. And so she did. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Nightfall "You're all I've ever wanted. And nothing will ever change that. Can't you see that all of this is for you? You're perfect." -Aracari to Nightfall explaining her choices Nightfall was Aracari's first crush and current lover. From the moment they met at school, Aracari knew they were meant to be together. Nightfall tries to keep her on the right path, but she can only do so much. She hasn't given up on Aracari yet, and she knows that she really is a good dragon inside, and that she was simply corrupted by life in the palace. Nightfall is Aracari's rock, and is the only dragon she trusts in the world. She will go to the ends of the earth to please Nightfall. King Darkness "Look, I don't want to threaten you. We did love each other once, after all. But I will kill you if you don't go along with me. And I will fully enjoy it." -''Aracari to Prince Darkness the day of their wedding King Darkness had fallen in love with Aracari back at school, and they went on many dates. Even though she felt nothing with him, she decided to continue to see him to please Nightfall, who had first set them up. She decided to marry Darkness when she became queen in order to keep up appearances, and she doesn't really want to harm him. Although she has no romantic feelings towards him, she still feels something of a friendship for him. '''Ex-Queen Ferocity' ''"All I ever wanted? Moons, I don't know how you know so much about me. But-I guess you're right. I do want vengeance. And a whole kingdom behind me? I could give my traitorous family what they deserve easily. Alright, I'll do it." ''-Aracari to Ex-Queen Ferocity, agreeing to her plan Even though Ferocity was killed and blamed by Aracari, their relationship is worth mentioning. Ferocity was somewhat of a mother figure to the RainWing dragonet, as she steered her towards an (albeit twisted) goal and helped her along the way. Aracari always felt a sort of warmth and kindness towards her for her help in scoring the NightWing throne, and found her extremely hard to kill. She has complex feelings towards Ferocity, as she felt that she made her into a monster, but she is still grateful that Ferocity made her into something at all. G A L L E R Y A9DBF53B-5761-4EFE-BAEE-5D14CFBB8A22.jpeg|Amazing art by Wolfblaze27! 9755E645-D348-4C2E-9174-BF9445339766.jpeg|Cute art of Aracari by Darkmoon! C7272061-50C5-4A8F-9956-F049D510A86D.jpeg|Halfbody of Aracari by ModernTsunami! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)